


there is no amount of crying (I can do for you)

by ArielDesmian



Series: folklore [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, Minor Eliza Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielDesmian/pseuds/ArielDesmian
Summary: “I just don’t get it.” Kara was genuinely frustrated. “I don’t get how did I screwed up so bad so fast. I never thought I would’ve lost you, I always thought that you would have been here for me, and you have been giving, and giving and giving. And I was there, just taking everything and never giving. I’m sorry that I was such a bitch.”
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: folklore [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847215
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	there is no amount of crying (I can do for you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hii I'm back, I have been too busy with work lately and I got some free time (I'm actually on medical leave) so yeah.
> 
> This is solely inspired by the song Exile by Taylor Swift.
> 
> English is not my first language so if there's any mistakes please ignore it and I'll fix it later.  
> you can contact me here or on Twitter/Tumblr @arieldesmian.

Kara missed her the most during the nights when it was cold, Lena would pressed herself against her and buried her face against the blonde's neck and when the morning would come and they would be in the exact same position.

Kara also missed when both would cook together and she would laugh every time they burned something while a random Taylor Swift song was bursting through the apartment or when both of them showered together and washed each other’s hairs or even when Lena spend hours drawing Kara’s hair, face or back with a soft expression and smile on her face.

Well, Kara missed Lena in general even though their so expected relationship had ended.

Kara would never understand how fast everything went. In a minute they were happy and having a child together and in the other Kara was moving out of their… well, _Lena's_ apartment. 

Kara cried for two hours straight after she finished setting up her new place. Alex was only allowed into her new apartment 10 days after she moved in. She came over on a Sunday and took care of Kara, making sure she ate, drank water and a shower everyday. She didn’t pressured Kara into talking once, in which she was glad for the space her sister was giving.

“did you tell mom not to come?” Kara asked on Thursday during dinner.

Alex let go of the knife and fork she was holding and pressed her hands together.

“Mom is on my apartment, waiting for you to call her so she can come. I don’t even know how you let me into your new place as it is.” Alex pushed her plate aside and stared at Kara. “what is going on? What happened with you and Lena that you don’t even want to talk about it? I don’t know what to do to make you talk anymore.”

“What happened was…” Kara took a deep breath. “What happened was that I took her for granted and now she’s gone because I don’t seem to get my act together and tell Mike to fuck off.”

Alex eyebrows went up a little after hearing her sister swear so bluntly at her face after choosing her words so carefully over the years.

“Are you hearing yourself right now? How come you learned how to swear? The worst word that came out of your mouth before was jerk that one time when you were fighting with Mike. What happened, Kara? Can you, please, tell me so I can make it better?”

Kara laughed leaving the table and throwing her napkin on the floor.

“You can’t make it better. This not a situation where you can come in and solve it for me because there’s nothing to fix it or make it better. This was a major screw up and there’s no way of fixing it because Lena doesn’t want it. She doesn’t want me. Don’t you see?”

“Oh, Kara.” And then everything seemed sense to Alex. All the sulking, all the puppy eyes and the completely lack of appetite which was so not Kara’s normal behavior.

“She doesn’t want _me_ anymore, Alex. How about that?”

“ _You gotta stop doing those heart eyes, she will notice.”_

_Alex said while entering the kitchen._

_“It’s our first Thanksgiving together, Alex. I just want everything to be perfect.” Kara heard Alex laugh and she took a deep breath. “I just want her to know that I am all in.”_

_“She knows.” Alex put a hand on Kara’s shoulder, assuring her that she was saying the truth._

_“I am going to marry that girl one day, Alex. She’s going to be the mother of your nieces and nephews, you know?” Kara giggled._

_“I do know that, too" Alex nodded._

She was going to ask Lena to marry her but life happened even though Kara thought that she was stuck in time trying to figure it out her stuff with Mike thinking that no matter what Lena would be there, even when Kara wouldn’t tell her what that stuff was.

She took Lena for granted, of course. And Lena saw it right through her.

_“He keeps manipulating you and mansplaining you every single time he has the chance like he has always done and you just don’t see it because you pity him. So, no, Kara. This isn’t me giving up on up on us, you were already the one who did that right in moment when you decided to meet Mike without telling me, your girlfriend. We’re having a baby, this is a lifelong commitment and if you can’t be honest with me about what you are doing, I don’t think we should be together anymore. This isn’t me not fighting for us Kara, because I’ve been the only one doing that lately, this is about you not fighting for me. And I’m exhausted… I’m done"_

Their fight kept playing over and over on Kara’s mind repeatedly during weeks.

It hunted her during the nights and the mornings, during the time when she burned food and Lena wasn’t there to laugh at her and even when she was at the shower but Lena wasn’t there to Kara to wash her hair.

She had screwed up bad and didn’t know how to fix it or if there anything to fix at all.

Lucy called her during the night once and explained all the options they had about putting their break up on the spotlight like that when it had barely happened. She hadn’t even told Alex yet, even with all the rumors saying that Lena and Kara had ended their relationship.

When Lucy mumbled something about writing a statement and releasing it to the media herself Kara’s immediate response was a no, she needed to do it herself and by her own means and words. She procrastinated the whole day waiting for the right sentences and when it came it was almost 3am and it didn’t took long to the news to become _Instagram official_ and viral. Her phone started blowing up with notifications and calls right away but she didn’t pick up any of them, well, not until 7am, when Lena called and Kara accepted the call on the first ring.

“Hi" she hesitated at first, thinking about of all the things she said and in one sentence in particular, the one where she called Lena the love of her life and her mouth went dry.

_To the love of my life. Always yours, Kara._

Oh no.

“ _I saw your Instagram post this morning_.” Lena whispered and Kara’s heart ached. “ _you didn’t have to go through that, I could have released some statement or something_ ”

Kara wanted to scream, but she just made a noise acknowledging what Lena said.

“How are you doing?”

She heard Lena sigh on the phone.

“ _It’s been good, my mom is here and she has been great, and Andrea, Sam and Kelly are here too. I have not been alone in the past days_.”

“Your mother, oh God, she must hate me right now.” Lena giggled and Kara’s heard was filled with a warm feeling that she hasn’t felt in a long time.

“ _no, she doesn’t, Kara_.” She giggled again. “ _Andrea on the other hand, I would advise you to stay a little bit away from the neighboring sets of Krypto. She’s not happy_.”

Andrea Rojas would crush Kara with her bare hands and that’s just a fact. 

“I haven’t talked to my family - besides Alex -or friends yet, they have been calling like crazy.”

“ _Kara, you shouldn’t do that. It isn’t healthy to…_ ”

“I miss you" Kara blurted out without thinking and it basically took the air of her lungs.

“ _Kara…_ "

“I just don’t get it.” Kara was genuinely frustrated. “I don’t get how did I screwed up so bad so fast. I never thought I would’ve lost you, I always thought that you would have been here for me, and you have been giving, and giving and giving. And I was there, just taking everything and never giving. I’m sorry that I was such a bitch.”

_To the love of my life._

“ _Kara, you gotta stop_.” Lena said interrupting Kara. “ _I know you are sorry. You are not the only one to be blamed for this, I should have said something or done something to stop it. But, your story with him it’s too complicated, both of you have been together as long as you can remember, like you told me once. I don’t know if I should have put myself in the middle of you two like that since the beginning_.”

It took a long time before any of them say anything. 

“before you appeared in my life, I thought that I would ended up with Mike eventually, even with the manipulative behavior and everything. I thought that he was what I deserved.” Kara sighed. “But then you came and it was like an explosion of colors that I can’t explain. You were warm, safe and loving. I didn’t knew anything like that before. I’m not even sure if I loved anyone before, no, actually, I never loved anyone before you and now you are gone and I don’t know how to deal with that. All I know is that I miss you so much, all the time. And I should have known before, I shouldn’t have been scared of having a lifetime with you. I regret letting Mike come this much between us and saying all those things about how me and him were mean to be, because that’s bullshit.”

“ _Kara.._.”

“and I know you’ll always be here for me as a friend. But I don’t think I can’t be just friends, Lena. I love you too much to just be your friend, and I just can’t… I can’t, Lena. I can’t.”

“ _Have to think about our baby right know. Rosie will be here in a few months and I’d like us to be friends, I don’t want her to be confused or hurt, Kara. She will be of the most important person in our lives, we have to do it for her_.”

“I’m sorry.” She would not allow herself to cry right now, not when Lena could hear her.

“ _It’s okay_ "

“You are the one for me, Lena. You know that, right?”

“I have to go now.” Lena said. “ _goodbye, Kara_.”

 _Always yours, Kara_.

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> you can contact me here or on Twitter/Tumblr @arieldesmian.


End file.
